The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, with the fitting comprising two fittings that define two parallel axes.
In a fitting of this type known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,090, which discloses that two detent fittings are arranged radially offset from each other with respect to the axes. A common first fitting part is provided which has guides for the respective locking elements, while the second fitting parts are independent of each other and are mounted, on the one hand, on the seat part, and, on the other hand, on the backrest of a vehicle seat.